Wolf Trouble
by Gemenice
Summary: Connor takes Wolf to Mount Justice. Troubles occur


**Fandom**: Young Justice

**Warnings**: Randomness, a bit of slash – also I tend to mess up a few facts thanks to my imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice and never will.

**~ Wolf Trouble ~**

"CONNOR!" A yell came through the Mount Justice and Superboy lifted his head slowly from where he was working on his bike, Spear next to him giving out random – confused – sounds. Well… Spear wasn't the only one confused.  
>He stood up when Artemis marched over to him, in her hand something that was probably supposed to be bunch of arrows. Hm… humans were weird.<p>

"yes?"

He asked and lifted an eyebrow when Artemis was glaring hotly at him and pushed the bunch of almost-arrows under his nose.

"Don't 'yes' me! THIS!" Her hand was twitching and Connor frowned.

"You need to repair your arrows." He pointed out – maybe Artemis didn't know what to do? If so they could call Batman – Robin said the man ALWAYS knew what to do and that might help Artemis.

"I KNOW THAT!" And did she have to yell? Connor really didn't like her voice. "It's because of YOUR DIRTY MUTT!"

Connor lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Spear before looking back at Artemis.

"What?" he asked and Artemis yelled, threw the damaged arrows at Connor's head who didn't bother dodging them and waltzed off, muttering something about idiots and their dogs.

"She meant Wolf." A voice added and Connor turned, lifting his eyebrows at boy wonder.

"He's not dirty. M'gann washed him."

The other lifted an eyebrow than cackled again and walked off, giggling into his hand.

Connor frowned… really. The kid was weird. He sighed and turned, ignoring the quiet peep from Spear as he got on his knees and worked on his bike.  
>Really. Wolf was NOT dirty.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't BELIEVE THIS!" Wally yelled before zipping over to Superboy and pushing something that distantly reminded Connor of shoe at his chest.<br>"Do you KNOW how expensive these are?" Oh, Barry was going to KILL Him. These had to be special made to hold the speed of Flash and they were not easily made and they were expensive and he was SO Going to die.

"Your DOG did this to me!" And he'll be grounded and that meant no flirting at school, no making fun of others, no GAMES.

… he just hoped they won't take away his comic books.

"…. I don't have a dog." Connor said frowning. WHY was the whole Mount Justice crazy today?

"Yeah? Cause I think you pretty much TOOK one from the last mission and-"

"He's a WOLF and he's not DIRTY!" Connor yelled, his fist smashing into the wall, leaving a dent behind before he turned and marched away.

Wally stared – and Robin giggled.  
>"What's so funny?"<p>

"BATMAN is the one paying for your shoes."

Wally's eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash in the kitchen and Connor jumped, running over – after the Red Fiasco (as Robin called it) no one could be sure what was happening. Maybe The League didn't make enough of the protection here or what – but when he came over he found M'gann, staring at the floor with the plate broken and Wolf, happily munching on something.<br>"He ate my cake!" She yelled, before she turned and frowned at Connor. "You HAVE to do something about him!"

Connor frowned.  
>"He was hungry probably."<p>

M'gann stared at Connor, frowned and flew away in next moment.

"AND he probably saved our lives." A giggle came and Robin smirked innocently. "Not saying that M'gann can't bake, I'm just not sure that putting in WHOLE apples was a way to go." He said as he patted the Wolf on the head – who ignored him and continued to eat, before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Superboy frowned when next day Aqualad came up to him, something wet and not really shape-y anymore put on the table.<p>

"That was one of my Atlantian's books." He said quietly, so very quietly and Connor lifted an eyebrow. It didn't LOOK like a book to him – but maybe Atlantians had different kind of them. Well, the WET thing would fit at least – they WERE living underwater or something, right?

"Was it good?" Was THAT what Kaldur wanted? To know if Connor wanted to read it or something?

Kaldur's jaw twitched and he nodded.

"Very good, thank you. But I can never read it again."

Connor frowned, his eyes returning back to the book. Why? Was it not wet enough? Surely he could put it in the sink if he wanted? Or he could read it in the sea or something.

"Why?"

A deep breath and Kaldur frowned and Connor blinked – he didn't see that very often, not while meant on one of the team.

"Wolf had it as his chew-toy I'm afraid." The man twitched again and Connor blinked.

"… thank you?" He offered – but he was sure Wolf COULDN'T read, so he had no idea why Kaldur would give his wolf a BOOK.

The man twitched and then Robin ran in, taking the book in his fingers lightly and giggled.

"I think no more romance for you Kaldur." He cackled and pressed the book against Kaldur's chest – which made Kaldur twitch and take the book before walking away. Robin smirked. Oh this was SO much fun.

"I think I love your wolf." He said and giggled some more at Connor's expression.

* * *

><p>"That dog HAS to go!" Artemis yelled, glaring everywhere and M'gann patted her back.<p>

"Well... maybe if ALL of us asked Superboy?" She offered slowly – only to be interrupted by Robin.

"Why? I love him here. He's funny." He snickered. "How are your arrows, by the way, Artemis?" Artemis gave a yell and lunged at Robin, who jumped back and disappeared out of the door, cackling evilly.

"Don't spoil Superboy's fun, guys!" He yelled before he fully disappeared and Artemis frowned, taking a deep breath.

"HE would sing different tune if that dog destroyed something of his!"

Wally looked up at that and blinked.

"… Can be easily done." He smirked – oh, Rob WAS his best bud – but this was for his free life – Rob will understand. Zipping off he came back with one of Robin's gloves. "It's the one with the computer thingie, he has few spares in here."

Artemis frowned.  
>"Good work, Firecrotch. Now we get the dog." She smirked. "And the Boy Wonder will be wondering what hit him."<p>

Wally shrugged when Artemis cackled evilly. And it wasn't cute Robin cackle, not at all. It was the 'I'm-evil-villain- one.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Wolf to come and find the glove – which Artemis oh so smartly put close to meat so it would smell nicely for him – and took it, running away with it – and soon, even sooner they hear a yelp.<p>

"Wolf?" Artemis giggled as the four of them stepped to the corner, watching as Robin sat on the couch, the Wolf next to him, sniffling at his neck and the glove – in Robin's lap, not even that wet. The hell?

Robin looked up and grinned.

"Hey guys! Wolf found the glove I was missing." He turned to the wolf and nuzzled him. "You're AWESOME you know that? "

The wolf barked happily at the same moment as Artemis gave a yell of rage and turned away – all but running off. M'gann sighed and followed her, Kaldur shook his head and pulled staring Wally away. Robin smirked, patting wolf and leaning his head back when he heard more steps.

"Hey Sups!" He grinned.

Connor blinked.

"Did I hear Artemis yell?" The superboy asked and Robin nodded.

"Yeah. No idea why." The boy wonder said innocently and stood up, walking over to Connor. "Wolf's asterous by the way."

Connor sighed, looking at the said animal.

"The others don't think so." And he had no idea why. The wolf never did anything to them.

Robin chuckled and shrugged.

"They don't see what I do." He answered and leaned up, one of his hands fisting in Superboy's shirt as he pulled him down and kissed him quietly.

Wolf wiggled his tail happily – oh, he loved how his master's mate was always proud of him when he did something good. The mate always gave him something good to eat, or pat on the head or played with him when the master's mate was happy also. Like when he brought the mate mate's stuff. Or when he played all those games – fetching the arrows, finding the shoes, the book – oh and eating the cake was wonderful!

He really liked the master's mate. The Wolf sighed and curled on the couch, watching the pair – and making sure they were safe for now. He wanted to play some more with them, after all.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Edited version – I'm still confused as for HOW does actually view things X_X. Try three edit. please kill meh now... .. (and if anyone feels like pming me with the explanation on how the stupid spaces work in here, I'd LOVE you forever. T_T Am way too used to livejournal now.)**  
><strong>


End file.
